


beginnings

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: After the war Oriana goes to help build relations between the Salarian scientists recruited to help cure Kepral's Syndrome and the Drells. There she meets Kolyat for the first time.





	

The environment controls of the Salarian outpost on Kahje were acting up, making the building feel much like the outside air – humid and far too warm.

 

Oriana tried to discreetly wipe the sweat off of her brow but she didn’t imagine it mattered since none of the Salarians were looking at her. She and a few others had volunteered to help set up this outpost after the war. It’s purpose was looking for a cure for Kepral’s Syndrome and while it wasn’t colony development it was for a good cause and Oriana had been looking forward to the challenge since it was her first real post.

 

Sweat beaded on her forehead again, distracting her from reading the padd in her hand and she shot a glance towards the window which showed the primary ocean world outside. A swim would have been nice but she was willing to bet that water wouldn’t cool her off.

 

The Salarian’s appeared to have no problem with the conditions however and it was manageable for humans but the Drell that had been around had filtered out when the controls failed, finding the humidity unbearable. Only one of them had stayed behind, Kolyat, the Drell in charge of the outpost who had come to the Salarians with this idea during the war.

 

She was tempted to fan herself with the padd in her hand but resisted, instead trying to focus. It was pointless though as it was only a minute later that the group broke up for the individual assignments. Everyone filtered out the door but Oriana who wasn’t ready to stand up yet and Kolyat who was gathering up something from the table.

 

While they had been introduced it had been very brief and Oriana stood to walk over to where Kolyat was to help him.

 

“This can’t be easy for you.” She said, trying to make conversation, “Any word when the environmental controls will be fixed?”

 

Kolyat looked over at her, his face unreadable, “It is supposed to be later today.”

 

“Oh,” She was surprised it was so soon but perhaps the Hanar were quick with help because they knew how much this project meant, “Are you going to be okay until then?” She ducked her head a little to stare up at Kolyat, trying to figure out if there was any sign that he wasn’t doing well but other than his harsh breathing there didn’t seem to be. It still worried her, “Maybe you should head to one of the other buildings and come back if it’s just a few hours. I know this is important but it wouldn’t do so great if we lost our lead project manager.”

 

Kolyat offered her a small smile, “I appreciate the concern.” He hesitated for a second, tilting his head, “You look remarkably similar to a woman who was at my father’s funeral.”

 

“I’ve never been to a Drell’s funeral but…maybe you mean my sister, Miranda. We uh, we really look a like.” She laughed like it was no big deal, skipping over the clone situation entirely.

 

“Yes, that is it, Miranda Lawson. I was not aware she had a sister.”

 

“Most people aren’t, and I think she’s keeping it that way to protect me.” Oriana made a face.

 

Kolyat laughed softly, “I understand what that can feel like. My father…he tried to do that for me. For a time I didn’t want to listen.”

 

“I’m sorry you lost him.” Oriana said, reaching out to touch Kolyat’s arm, “Keplar’s Syndrome?” She asked before she winced, “I’m sorry, that’s not my business and-”

 

Kolyat cut her off by raising his hand, “It’s fine, you’re right. It’s one of the reasons I’m looking for a cure. I suppose that sounds selfish.”

 

“Not at all, I think it’s noble.” She smiled at him to show she was sincere, “Come on, you can tell me more about him in a different environment, I could get out of this humidity too.”

 

They walked down to the shuttle station together, taking one to another dome that housed Drell. Oriana breathed a sigh of relief at the warm dry air that didn’t make her feel like she was in sauna. She glanced over at Kolyat who looked to be breathing better and grinned. “So want to show me around?”

 

Kolyat blinked and opened his mouth a little bit before he nodded slowly, “I’m not too familiar with this location, I grew up on the other side of Kahje.”

 

“Then we’ll get lost together,” Oriana shrugged, “It’ll be an adventure. Until I met my sister I didn’t get to have too many of those, just a boring life.”

 

“My father was an assassin,” Kolyat dropped into the conversation, making Oriana whip her head towards him.

 

“An assassin?”

 

Kolyat shifted on his feet and clasped his hands behind his back, “Many of my species are for the Hanar.”

 

“I read about that.” Oriana admitted, “I wasn’t sure how much of it was just embellishment through the net. That must have been tough.”

 

“He wasn’t around very often.” Kolyat admitted, “I resented him for that. He made it up to me before he died however. I wish I could have had more time.”

 

They walked down a hallway that was mostly deserted in what Oriana quietly thought as already being lost. “It’s good that you know he cared about you.” She tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear, “My father just wanted me and my sister for his perfect legacy.” She looked over at Kolyat and tried to dispel that sad situation with a grin, “I like to think I’m doing better than what he had in mind for me. And I think you’re doing better too.”

 

“Thank you,” Kolyat said after a pause, his lips quirking upwards, “I believe we’ve gotten lost.”

 

“Oh I definitely think we did, but I make for great company and you’re great company too and it’s nice here so it’s not too bad.” Oriana shrugged, a moment later she realized how flirtation it sounded and flushed. “I mean-” She wished she had her sister’s unflappability just then and was glad that Kolyat cut off any of her ramblings.

 

“I think your company is welcoming.” Kolyat glanced down at her, “I look forward to working with you.”

 

“Well,” Oriana shrugged, finding her footing in the conversation, “It doesn’t just have to be work.” She grinned when Kolyat smiled at her. “So tell me what it’s like living with the Hanar.”

 

Kolyat’s voice echoed in the hallway with only the two of them and Oriana listened, adding input where she could and sharing her own stories. There was plenty more they could discuss and plenty more time they had to.


End file.
